Come ON Get Higher
by amanda126
Summary: One-Shot...sorry guys its not brilliant but i heard the song and couldnt get it out of my head trying to put it to and Aarson story i was trying to write, but i ended up with this. let me know what you all think.  the characters and song do not belong to


_**Come On Get Higher**_

It was Friday afternoon, and Aaron was fussing round in the kitchen. It wasn't normally his thing, but today was his and Jackson's one year anniversary and he was cooking the a meal. Jackson was working for the day but Aaron had got the day off to be able to surprise Jackson tonight. He couldn't help thinking about all the things that they've been through in their year together. Good an bad. But they came out the other side of it all and they were stronger than ever now because of it all.

He had everything ready, table set, candles, even a few rose petals were scattered across the table cloth. This definitely was really his thing, he wasn't one for romance, fish and chip in front of the t.v was good enough for him, but Jackson was everything to him and hes put him through a hell of a lot, the least he could do was a romantic meal for them for their anniversary. 'He deserves it', Aaron says to himself while looking at the set table.

It was five o'clock, Jackson would be home at six, he had just enough time to have a shower and changed and be back down before he came in.

Xxxxxxxx

He was now standing in his bedroom, clad in just a towel, trying to decide what to wear, he wanted to make an effort tonight, eventually deciding on a black shirt and jeans. It was just coming up on six when he came back downstairs, he set a match to the candles and waited. He didn't wait long however, as Jackson walked in the door dead on six o'clock.

Jackson came through the front door, kicked off his boots, and when he straightened up he finally noticed there wasn't much light on in the house, he knew Aaron was home, he had just text him to say so before he had left Dale View.

He walked into the kitchen and froze at the sight. A candle lit diner, he was confused now. Jackson then looked up to see Aaron standing in the doorway of the lounge, watching him.

'_wha…'_,Jackson started but was cut off.

'_I thought I'd surprise you'_.

'_you did that all right, but why?', _Jackson asked.

'_our anniversary, or have you forgotten?'._

'_no I haven't', he said, 'but you don't do romantic'._

Aaron moved towards Jackson and placed a hand on his shoulder, while pulling out the chair with the other and gently pushed Jackson down into it, 'well today I do, so sit down, stop ya moaning and make the most of it', he said has he leant down to gently kiss Jackson's lips and moved to serve their meal.

Aaron placed the plates on the table, and sat down opposite Jackson, _'you could have told me what you were planning, I could of come home early',_

'_Why would I do that, it was a surprise, that would just defy the meaning'._

'_well it would of given me the chance to get showered and changed'._

'_just eat ya meal'_, Aaron said rolling his eyes, but he couldn't hlp the smile that appeared. He really did love Jackson with all his heart.

'_This looks amazing', _Jackson said, complementing Aaron on his cooking skills.

'_your amazing' _Aaron replied instantly, but dropping his head to hide the pink creepy across his cheeks as he realised just what he had said. Jackson just smiled at him, he loved this side of Aaron, the sweet softer side that no-one other than him got to see.

Jackson reached out his hand and placed it on top of Aarons, who lifted his head to look at him, still feeling a little embarrassed, _'so are you'_, Jackson said.

After their meal they went into the lounge to relax, Jackson went straight over and dropped onto the couch, Aaron put on the stereo as he went through, then went to sit next to Jackson, they just sat staring at each other at first.

'_**I miss the sound of your voice,**_

_**I miss the rush of your skin,**_

_**And I miss the still of the silence **_

_**As you breath out and I breath in.**_'

Aaron leaned in and captured Jackson's lips in a breathtaking kiss, as they pulled apart, both trying to catch their breath, their eyes locked on each other and right now, right here , that's all that mattered.

'_**If I could walk on water,**_

_**If I could tell you what's next,**_

_**I'd make you believe,**_

_**And I'd make you forget'.**_

Jackson leaned in to kiss Aaron again, a kiss full of love and passion that neither of them ever wanted to end. Aaron gently pushed Jackson back on the couch, moving on top of him, all the while kissing him like his life depended on it.

'_**So come on get higher,**_

_**Loosen my lips,**_

_**Faith and desire in the swing of you hips,**_

_**As you pull me down hard,**_

_**And drown me in love'.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They lay wrapped in each other arms, both extremely satisfied and content, they were so happy together, they were everything to each other and nothing or no-one would ever change that.

' _I meant what I said',_ Aaron mumbled sleepily, breaking the silence, while he slowly ran his fingers up and down Jackson's chest.

'_And what was that?', _Jackson asked quietly.

'_your amazing….I love you'_, Aaron lifted his head slightly to look at Jackson, who smiled lovingly at him,

' _I love you too',_ and leaned in to share one final kiss before sleep overtook them, and they drifted off happily in each others arms.

The end


End file.
